


Bare Hands

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [102]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gloves, Hands, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric tries something new
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 2





	Bare Hands

Baileywick watched as Cedric hesitated once again. The sorcerer reached out for his fingerless gloves, caught himself, and then lowered his hand again. It was at the third time this happened that he cleared his throat to catch the sorcerer’s attention. “No one is expecting you to,” he said. “There is no reason to push yourself to do such a thing, dear.”

“I want to,” Cedric responded. He pointedly hugged himself, pressing his hands under his arms to keep them from sight.

The older man nodded in understanding. He hummed, looking over at the gloves. He reached out and took them, slipping them into one of the inner pockets of his coat. “I shall keep them here. Does this give you some comfort?” he asked.

Cedric let out a sigh, nodding his head. “It does,” he confessed. He smiled, slowly lowering his hands to his sides.

Baileywick silently noted that the sorcerer had made the sleeves of his robe a little longer, covering his hands. He offered his love a reassuring smile, placing two fingers under his chin to make Cedric lift his head. He kissed him, feeling the way it made him loosen up. “I shall be beside you,” he reminded him once the kiss ended. “If you wish to have them back all you have to do is ask.”

He smiled, nodding his head. “I know,” he said. He hugged onto Baileywick’s arm as they stepped out of the bedroom.

***

Cedric spent the day without his fingerless gloves. The sorcerer brewed several potions and even taught a small lesson with Sofia, shortening his sleeves to allow himself to work. He was relieved by the princess’ silence about the change. He didn’t know if he would have been able to handle anyone commenting on his bare hands just yet.

Baileywick checked on the royal sorcerer whenever he had a free moment. He smiled as he saw how relaxed Cedric looked, letting out his own sigh of relief. He had been worried when Cedric first spoke about going a day without his gloves but he slowly became more comfortable as the day progressed.

“You’re doing wonderfully,” he said during lunch.

Cedric blushed, smiling as he wiggled a little in delight in his chair. “It feels strange,” he said.

“I’m sure it does.”

“But I can do it,” he added.

Baileywick smiled, reaching out to take Cedric’s bare hand into his own. He ran his thumb over the scarred back of it, moving it in slow circles of comfort. “You can,” he agreed.

***

“Something seems different about you, Cedric,” Roland noted after Cedric had performed a show for the Royal family.

He instinctively winced when Roland spoke, shoulders hunching forward. Old habits die hard for him and he was still unused to Roland’s attention being a positive thing. “Sire?” he asked, wringing his hands together.

Roland tilted his head, smiling at the other. “Your magic has been getting stronger,” he said. “You walk with your back straighter too.”

He straightened up at Roland’s words. “You really think so?” he asked.

He nodded his head as he approached. “I do! You’ve been looking so much better lately, Cedric! I’m so happy for you.”

He blushed when the Royal took his hand. He held his breath, waiting for Roland to react poorly to the feeling of Cedric’s scarred hand in his own. So many mistakes. So many accidents that should have never happened. His scars were reminders of each and every one of them. “I…”

“It’s what should have been allowed to happen to you years ago,” Roland suddenly said. He placed his other hand over the back of Cedric’s, holding his hand in both of his. “I’m glad it’s finally happening.”

He caught sight of Baileywick from the corner of his eye. Cedric glanced over and saw the small smile on the steward’s face. He slowly smiled back, turning to Roland and nodding his head. “Thank you, sire,” he softly said.

***

That night, Baileywick covered Cedric’s fingers and palms in tender caresses and kisses. He praised him between kisses, smiling at the way the sorcerer blushed at everything he was saying.

“I might not do this all the time,” Cedric confessed.

“No one expects you to. You are still strong for trying at all,” he assured him. He kissed the inside of Cedric’s warm palm, drawing a gasp from the other. “I’m proud of you, darling.”

Cedric could only smile, a soft giggle of happiness escaping him.


End file.
